Runaway Bride
by ConfessionsOfATwilightFan
Summary: Have you seen this bride on the run? Bella Swan was suppose to be married to Mike Newton yesterday afternoon but ran away right before she says 'I do'.She is said to be fulfilling her dream of exploring the world where she meets others like her. AH. BxE
1. Running Away

I was watching Hot N Cold by Katy Perry and all of a sudden, I had this crazy idea. So, why don't you just read and tell me if it's worth continueing. And it's really short cause it's past midnight here. So yeah.  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

"Bella, are you ready?" My mom, Renee asked as she peered into the room through the small crack in the door. I wiped the tears that were ruining my make-up and slightly nodded my head once. She grinned and closed the door behind. Tears fell onto my cheeks.

I was getting married. To a person I absolutely despised. Mike Newton. And the worst part is: I had no say in it, at all. I was forced to do something I didn't want. My great, great grandfather was in debt towards Mike's great, great grandfather and couldn't pay. From there, it was settled. From the minute I was born, I was betrothed to Mike, the most stupid, immature, womanizing jackass ever in Forks. He knew he was betrothed, yet he still dates most of the girls in school every week. Even after our senior year, he still goes out with other girls.

I had a whole future ahead of me. I was going to Harvard and was about to explore the world, learn each country's culture and their way of life before I start my career but no, Mike said I'd be too busy taking care of his kids while he works at his parent's sports shop. Like I would be caught dead having his children! I could barely touch him, let alone have his kids! I swear, that boy is so full of himself.

I wiped the tears again and fixed my dress. Everyone was waiting for me outside. Charlie, Renee, Angela, Jessica, Jacob, Billy and the others, they were all waiting. I grabbed my bouquet of lilies and walked slowly outside. Charlie was waiting near the door and was smiling softly at me. I linked his arms with mine and nodded as a sign I was ready to be legally married to Mike fucking Newton.

"Bells, you don't have to do this. It's obvious you don't love Mike. You know we have the money to pay the debts that my grandfather left us. You don't have to do this. You have a choice, Bells." He said in his fatherly tone.

"I don't have a choice, dad. I don't. I'm about to be married to Mike whether I love him or not and stay home and take care of his kids. That's that and I can't do anything about it. It's called faith." I said, making a disgusted face in the end.

"But you do. You could live up to your dreams. The future wasn't written in stone and neither is faith. Remember that, Bells." He assured, looking at me in the eyes_. He's so stubborn, he never gives up! _ I thought. I guess I inherited that gene from him.

"Dad, let's not talk about this, dad. Not right now." I sighed, breaking eye contact. He nodded slowly and patted my hand. I gave him a small smile.

"Alright. Ready, Bells?" He asked. Tears were starting to form in my eyes; all I could do was nod.

Right on cue, the band started to play the music and Charlie led me to the altar. Different facials filled the church. Renee had tears in her eyes as she watched her baby girl finally get married. Jacob, Billy and Angela had smiles plastered on their faces. I guess they were happy for me. As for Jessica and Lauren, their eyes were filled with pure jealousy towards me. Mike's parents on the other side of the room had a smugly and proud expression on. _Bastards._

Fortunately, I managed to arrive to the altar without falling flat on my face but unfortunately, I'm about to become the second Mrs. Newton. Mike had a huge grin on his face. He was always after me, begging me to give my virginity to him. I told him to wait after we were married and he threw a tantrum every time! I'm not surprised if I caught him with some other girl on our bed. I shivered in disgust.

The priest started off with the vows. I was completely honest about my vows. Of course it was pretty hard to find any good things about Mike, but I did find…some. After listening to Mike's vows, I was pretty sure he copied that from some, cheesy Hallmark card. Followed by the vows were the ring exchanges. There was nothing out of the ordinary there. Then, it was time for the 'I do's. I gulped.

"Michael Newton, do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Mike answered, enthusiastically. The priest nodded and turned to me.

"And do you Isabella Swan; take Michael Newton to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" He repeated the same question.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. The room fell silent; you could hear a pin drop! And I silently hope, a pin might actually drop to decrease the pressure on me. I looked around the church and everyone's expression was the same. They looked confused. I stole a glance at Charlie. Charlie had that fatherly look on his face again, one that screamed 'This is your choice!'. _This is my choice._

"I-I-I can't do this. I can't. I'm sorry, Mike. I can't be your wife. You might be a great husband someday, but just not for me. I-I have to go." I blurted out. The room erupted into gasps. Mrs Newton even fainted onto Mr Newton's arms. I kicked off my heels and ran out of the altar.

"You will be mine, Bella. I'll track you down everywhere and anywhere you go. Just remember, you can run but you can't hide!" I heard Mike yell and by the sounds of it, he was furious.

I ran outside into the pouring rain, climbed onto my red Chevy and started to drive.

Where to? I have no idea.

* * *

Is it worth continueing?


	2. Where Am I Going?

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a long time but I've got my mock exam coming and I have to study three grades in hope for me to pass! Yes, that's right! I have to read Grade 7, Grade 8 and Grade 9 and memorize them in a matter of two weeks. This chapter's not satisfying but hell as long as I'm updating, I aint complaining. Wish me luck for my exams!

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Where am I going? What am I going to do?" I asked myself after hitting my head on the steering wheel.

Then I remembered my dream; to travel. I could travel! Why not now, right? Before my conscience could even reply, I stepped on the pedal and rushed over to my house. The house was dark which meant my parents weren't home yet. I rushed over to my bedroom, traded my wedding dress for a pair of black jeans and a hoodie. I packed all of my stuff from my clothes to a few of my books and wrote a note for my parents to find on the refrigerator;

_Mom, please don't freak out. I know what I'm doing. You've got nothing to worry about, I'm a grown up now. I know what I did was wrong but mom, this is my choice and I refuse to be married to a douchebag._

_Dad, thank you for understanding me and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you; now you have to pay the debts but I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm pursuing my dreams just like you told me to. I'm traveling around the world and don't worry, I have enough money to travel. If I don't, I'd stick to one place and work there for a while. _

_I'll call you every weekend and please don't worry. I'm going to be alright. I'll see you soon and know that I love you both so much right now!_

_-Bells._

Satisfied with the note, I sticked it on the fridge, grabbed my suitcase and hurried over to the truck. All I need to do now is figure out where the hell I'm going. As I was driving through the darkness of the forest, a large figure, who seemed to be waving both arms frantically, was seen in front of me. The bright light from my headlights gave me perfect view of who it was; Jacob. He put his hands in front of him in sign for me to stop and I did.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, getting out of the truck and into the drizzling rain.

"You're going to travel, aren't you?" He asked, ignoring my question. He had his hoodie over his head and his hands in his pockets.

"How would you know?" I asked him instead.

"Psh. I'm your best friend, Bells." He replied. "Of course I know!"

"Wh—"

"Where are you headed to?" He asked again, cutting me off.

"I don't know. Seattle, first. Then New York and then—I don't know! Why?" I asked as I shivered from the cold.

"Cause I wanna come with you." He smiled. I could see the wide smile he was giving even through the rain.

"What? You can't!" I yelled. He forcefully, pushed me back into the truck and went to the other side to enter it himself. I turned on the heater to reduce the cold.

"I want to!" He continued.

"You can't!" I replied, sternly.

"Why not?" He whined like a kid who wouldn't get a cookie even if begged.

"Because…because…because…what about Billy?" I asked, finally getting a solution.

"He knows." He answered, smugly.

"About what?"

"After a few reassurances, he says he allows me to go with you wherever you go. That's why he's staying over at Harry Clearwater's house." He replied.

"What?! When?! How?!" I all but yelled at him. He shrugged his shoulder and broke eye contact with me.

"Jeez, Bells. I thought you might get lonely and might be in a need of a friend but I guess if you don't want me to, I understand." He jutted out his lower lip and he opened the door into the rain.

"Alright fine." I sighed in defeat. He was never going to stop. I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye as he closed the door with a slam. We stayed quiet for a while, unsure of what to do before he looked at me with a 'duh' look.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Aren't you going to drive?" He asked back.

"Jake, are you sure about this? I mean, I am. I don't have a choice. I was about to be married to that jackass back there and I had no else to go." I shrugged. "And what about your clothes and the money for your tickets? I don't have enough for the both of us."

"It's all settled; I've got all my clothes here." He patted the huge backpack he was holding which I didn't see before. "And I've been saving money since I was four, so I've got enough." He flashed a smile.

"Are you sure? There's not going back. Well, not until we finish discovering the whole world." I asked with a serious face.

"Yes, Bells. Jeez! Now step on it!" He ordered. I sighed and stepped the pedal to the metal.

It was quiet in the car. Nothing but the raindrops from the tree branches dripping onto the top of the truck and the loud roar from my engine. It stopped raining a few minutes ago as we finally stepped into Seattle. It took us a long time to get here as I couldn't go past 50km/hour or my truck would break down for good and by that time it was night. Both Jacob and I were hungry and sleepy.

"Hey Bells?" Jake asked, his voice was hoarse after he fell asleep.

"Yes, Jake?" I said through half lidded eyes.

"I think you need to pull over to a motel or something. We need the rest. It's been a long day." He stated.

"I think you're right but before that do you want anything to eat?" I asked, suppressing a yawn.

"A hamburger with fries and a chocolate shake?" He mumbled. I nodded and looked around for a diner or some sort of restaurant. Finally, my eyes rested on McDonalds on the corner of the street.

"How about McDonalds?" I asked him. I turned to face him and found his sleeping soundly next to me. I sighed and parked the car right across the entrance.

"May I take your order?" The cashier asked, holding a notebook.

"A hamburger and salad with fries and a chocolate shake and Coke." I said. She nodded and went to the back.

The place wasn't crowded; a family of six was celebrating the son's birthday while an elderly couple was munching on a burger on the corner of the place. There wasn't anyone but me in the queue. Just before I could snooze off on the counter, the cashier came with my order. I gave her a twenty dollar note and exited after thanking her. I could hear Jake's snoring even though I wasn't in the car yet.

"Jake, Jake." I shook him. "Jake, wake up!" I yelled. He didn't even flinch. I sighed and took out three fries for me to eat.

"Food!" His eyes fluttered open before he attacked the hamburger I bought for him. I almost had a heart attack right then and there.

"Holy crow, Jake!" I gasped in between breaths. I was surprised by his sudden mood change. He was sleep before, snoring in his sleep and now he's eating like a wolf that pounced on a deer.

"What?" He asked innocently through the whole two bites of hamburger in his mouth. I laughed while shaking my head.

"Alright, all we need now is to find a motel." I said, sitting back. Jake turned around and pointed to the back.

"Twere's wne." He mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you." I said.

"I swid; twere's wne!" He mumbled again.

"I don't understand what you're saying. Would you swallow that damn thing first?" I yelled. He swallowed the whole thing and sipped his drink.

"I said; there's one!" He pointed to the back. I turned around and saw there was in fact, one.

"How could you miss that?" He asked, looking at me puzzled. "Look, it has a big flashy sign with lights that says 'Motel' in bold letters."

"Hey! I was half asleep!" I defended myself.

"Sure, sure." He rolled his eyes. I started the car again and turned it around back to the way we came in before.

I park right next to the entrance and we both got in with our suitcases in our hands. After checking in, the owner handed me a key with a tag that said R14. _R14 it is_. I was searching for our room along the halls with Jake behind me, whining if we were there yet. Finally, after what felt like hours of walking, we finally came through with our room. I unlocked the door and went inside.

There were two single beds on the west side of the room and a nightstand standing in the middle with a lamp on it. Across the beds were the TV and in front of them were a couch and a coffee table. The bathroom was across the entrance along with the closet and the mini fridge. Before I could even switch on the lights, Jake was already sound asleep on the bed near the closets.

I sighed and shook my head as I pulled out my usual sleep wear. I went to the bathroom to find a tub instead of a shower and changed into my shirt and the boy shorts. After brushing my teeth, I went back to the main room and got into bed. I laid there for a while with my hands over my head as I stared at the ceiling. Jake started to mumble in his sleep.

"Good night, Jake." I whispered. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
